the_ultimate_world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200214-history
German Tanks
The German tanks, like stated in the British Tank page, are similar, they have moderately good armor, but are relatively slow and sluggish. They have high accuracy and penetration, but low alpha damage, and are very susceptible to module damage, namely the engine and fuel tanks, as the transmission is located further foward when compared with other tanks, making the notorious for catching fire. German Light Tanks German Light tanks are unlike any other, they have rather good armor for light tanks, and you can occasionally bouce shots that no other light tanks could have done, but this means that they are rather sluggish, they are still fast, but have slow acceleration. The low tier light tanks have quick reloading, dangerous auto-cannons which excell at taking out other light tanks and SPG's, while the high tiers can arm a powerful derp cannon (meaning, low accuracy, low peneration and high damage). They also weigh a considerable amount for light tanks, meaning that ramming is a viable way of taking out other light tanks and some medium tanks using the high speed of the vehicles. German Light Tanks include: *Leichttraktor Light Tank *Pz. Kpfw. I Light Tank *Pz. Kpfw. II Light Tank *Pz. Kpfw. 35 (t) Light Tank *Pz. Kpfw. 38H 735 (f) Premium Light Tank *Pz. Kpfw. I Ausf. C Light Tank *Pz. Kpfw. II Ausf. G Light Tank *Pz. Kpfw. III Ausf. A Light Tank *Pz. Kpfw. 38 (t) Light Tank *T-15 Premium Light Tank *Pz. Kpfw. II Ausf. J Premium Light Tank *Pz. Kpfw. II Luchs Light Tank *Pz. Kpfw. 38 (t) n.A. Light Tank *VK 16.02 Leopard Light Tank *VK 28.01 Light Tank *Aufklärungspanzer Panther Light Tank German Medium Tanks German Medium tanks tend to be larger targets than their medium tank counterparts from other nations, making them easy targets from close range, but if you keep this in mind when playing, and fight from s distance using your high accuracy this is negated. Some of the medium tanks have good armor, but all have high accuracy and penetration. There are two lines, the E 50 M line, which are typically well armored and very good sniping machine, and the Leopard I line, which are, very mobile sniping support tanks. The lower tiers tend to be more maneuverable with less fre power and armor, while high tier are the reverse. German Medium Tanks include: *Pz. Kpfw. S35 739 (f) Premium Medium Tank *VK 20.01 (D) Medium Tank *Pz. Kpfw. III Medium Tank *Pz. Kpfw. III/IV Medium Tank *Pz. Kpfw. IV Medium Tank *T-25 Premium Medium Tank *Pz. Kpfw. IV Hydraulic Premium Medium Tank *VK 30.01 (D) Medium Tank *VK 30.01 (P) Medium Tank *VK 30.02 (M) Medium Tank *Pz. Kpfw. IV Schmalturm Premium Medium Tank *Pz. Kpfw. V/IV Premium Medium Tank *Pz. Kpfw. V/IV Alpha Premium Medium Tank *VK 30.02 (D) Medium Tank *Pz. Kpfw. V Panther Medium Tank *Panther/M10 Premium Medium Tank *Indien-Panzer Medium Tank *Panther II Medium Tank *Leopard prototyp A Medium Tank *E-50 Medium Tank *Leopard I Medium Tank *E-50 Ausf. M Medium Tank German Heavy Tanks German Heavy tanks have thick all-round armor, but all share a common weak point, the lower frontal glacis, meaning even lower tier guns can penetrate these tanks frontally. These tanks are designed to absorb damaged for your team-mates. There are two heavy tank lines, the Porshe (Maus line) and the Henschel (E-100) line, these tanks have similar counter-offensive playstyles. The lower tier tanks are very flatly angled, with medium tank style guns, meaning that a great deal of angling by the driver is required to make the armor effective, while the high tiers are well angled, with hard-hitting guns. German Heavy Tanks include: *Pz. Kpfw. B2 740 (f) Premium Heavy Tank *Durchbruchswagen 2 Heavy Tank *VK 30.01 (H) Heavy Tank *VK 36.01 (H) Heavy Tank *Pz. Kpfw. VI Tiger Heavy Tank *Pz. Kpfw. VI Tiger (P) Heavy Tank *Pz. Kpfw. Tiger II Heavy Tank *VK 45.02 (P) Ausf. A Heavy Tank *Löwe Premium Heavy Tank *E-75 Heavy Tank *VK 45.02 (P) Ausf. B Heavy Tank *E-100 Heavy Tank *Maus Heavy Tank German Tank Destroyers German Tank Destroyers are usually fairly large, and thus hard to hide, but are generally fairly heavily armored much like the American non-turreted tank destroyer line. They combine their thick armor, with powerful, highly accurate guns that can destroy higher tier targets from range with relative ease. There are two German tank destroyer lines, branching off the the Tier III Marder II, the first line is the more heavily armored, the second, a more glass cannon style tank destroyer, with low armor, but devastating guns. German Tanks Destroyers include: *Panzerjäger I Tank Destroyer *Marder II Tank Destroyer *Hetzer Tank Destroyer *Marder 38T Tank Destroyer *StuG III Tank Destroyer *Pz. Sfl. IVc Tank Destroyer *JagdPz IV Tank Destroyer *Nashorn Tank Destroyer *Dicker Max Premium Tank Destroyer *Jagdpanther Tank Destroyer *Pz. Sfl. V Tank Destroyer *E-25 Premium Tank Destroyer *Ferdinand Tank Destroyer *Jagdpanther II Tank Destroyer *Rhm.-Borsig Waffenträger Tank Destroyer *8.8 cm PaK 43 Jagdtiger Premium Tank Destroyer *Jagdtiger Tank Destroyer *Waffenträger auf Pz. IV Tank Destroyer *JagdPz E-100 Tank Destroyer *Waffenträger auf E-100 Tank Destroyer German Self-Propelled Guns The German Self-Propelled Guns are fairly accurate and maneuverable, allowing them to dodge and incoming counter-battery fire. They may not have as much fire power as some of it's counterparts, but it's accuracy and maneuverability is unparalleled. Their major flaw, is very thin horizontal gun arcs, resulting in having to turn the hull to re-aim, and thus lowering accuracy. The higher tier however, while still having thin horizontal gun arc's become more like the high tier American artillery pieces, in that they are slow to turn, with large guns and low accuracy, but still not as powerful as the Americans for faster rate of fire. German Self-Propelled Guns include: *G.Pz. Mk. VI (e) SPG *Sturmpanzer I Bison SPG *Wespe SPG *Sturmpanzer II SPG *Pz. Sfl. IVb SPG *Grille SPG *Hummel SPG *G.W. Panther SPG *G.W. Tiger (P) SPG *G.W. Tiger SPG *G.W. E-100 SPG Category:Nations